Day and Night
by BrokenDemon11
Summary: When InuTaisho saves Kagome from being murdered in a strange night show, Kagome starts having a strange feelings to him. But why does InuTaisho keeps pushing her away, is this something to do with his family curse? I do not know the paring yet :


**Hi everyone, this is BrokenDemon11 & I just wanted to let you guys & girls know that this is my first Inuyasha story I made, but the main couple will soon be revealed so stay tuned to this story! I promise I'll finish this story to the very end :) & maybe make a mini sequel or 2? But I will figure that out as soon as I finish. Maybe this story will get boring? Anyway... Just letting u people know. Hope you like chapter 1! Btw chapter one is kind of based off the 'Sorrow' music video from Flyleaf.**

I looked out into the crowd of hundreds of people behind the worned out dusty red curtains, currently they where getting set up, getting all the props need to make this a night to remember. I looked back over to the make-up artist, but I didn't know why I would need any make-up, because it will all just get washed off as soon as the act started anyway. Is he just doing this for randomness or to make my ugly body more hideous with dark make-up?

The woman came back with ribbons and bows, she tied all the small bows and ribbons into my layered navy striked hair, making them tight so they won't fall out that easily. I was startled when she wiped away the fallen tears from my eyes and gently smiled at my weak appearance.

I will always love her, like I had when I first met her that unfaithful day years ago. I can still remember everything she wore and said, but they where not sad memories, they where joy and beautiful memories that I was care for as long as I can. I will love her till her freeze over, but that never happen, because hell is forever, and she is my forever.

She quickly pulled threw my messed up purple and dark navy hair as she pulled the brush threw it. Her hands fixed up my layered dark hair and helped me into my short black and white puffed up mini dress that ran right to the middle of my calves danced every time I breathed. She finished me up and she walked away, not even saying a final goodbye.

I walked back to the curtains and sighed for everything I was going to miss. Then finally two of the five men came out of stage with chains I could already hear the speaker chanting his usual --

" Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight, and only this night we will present you with a performance you shall remember for the rest of your lives! But remember.. _This is a final act for Miss Kagoui_."

The chains felt like tons on my staving body. I whispered goodbye to the two who was always there with me and they nodded a goodbye. They helped carried me out and I had to start my act, I started screaming and crying, twitch and kicking in their strong arms like I was told proving I was real and not a fake dummy going to be used in a scam.

"Let' see is Miss Kagoui can hold her breath for fifth-teen minutes!" Yelled the speaker, his voice saying it with _sorrow. _He looked at the one man we all hated in the audience, he was making us do his dirty work.

They dragged me up the ladder and I looked out into the audience, all the children's mouths where open in aah and all the adults had a horrid looked on their face.

'_They know this is real, they know that he is committing murder! Maybe they can help me!' _That was all that ran threw my mind as they pushed me into the clear water, I twitched and turned the chains hurting my arms, the whole cast I known since I was forced into this horrible late night show had tears in their eyes.. All expect him, I could see him in the first row smirking his face off as I drowned in the water tank least then ten feet in front of him. '_ I hate his guts. He was the one who forced everyone into this!'_

I finally started to drift off, the burning in my throat was starting to stop as water gagged into my mouth, I was finally going to a better place, I couldn' t fell the water on me anymore, but I could still hear and see the people screaming and crying telling them to stop and help me, I watched the whole time until I couldn't watch anymore. I turned my head and closed my eyes waiting for death to arrive to help me threw this horrible way of dieing, I start feeling dizzier then before, I could already see the stars as I felt like my body was floating up to them. I saw one flash of white before I prepared to close my eyes for good.

Then I heard a strange crack, it was was louding then lighting but yet softer, it was as if a sound of breaking glass...

And that what it was. I dropped and tumbled to the floor as the water spilled out on the stage, and hands grabbing at my arms pulling me closer. My head bobbed on muscular arms, I could tell he wasn't human... But right there it felt so right, I wanted more from him, I wanted him to be _mine._

His hands layed my head onto the hard oak floor laying me down. I could hear people screaming "CPR!", but I didn't pay attention, I was more caring for myself to try to open my eyes to see the man who was saving me. Suddenly I could smell his musky strawberry scent, it aroused my taste bugs to life, but I feel his body hovering over me, and it felt nice like he was my protector.

But he almost made me died when I heard his voice, he was telling someone to call 911. Least then a minute later I heard someone talking to the operator, telling them what happen.

I dared to use my strength and opened my blurry eyes, and he beauty hit me.

He looked like a angel in my eyes, he purple marks on his cheeks where beautiful as well as his white hair in a loose ponytail. His beautiful crescent moon on his forehead.. I loved everything about him..

Then I finally notice was he was looking right into my eyes with his strange golden eyes, he smiled kindly at me and pulled me tighter to him.

But what I figured out that second sent me flying. I knew he was the one. I knew from that minute was--

He was my night, and I was his day, and that he was made for me...

**Thanks for reading! Comment for chapter 2! Sorry for such a short Chapter! If I get 5 comments I will continue!**


End file.
